splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Moments in the Woods transcript
At the beach camp, it’s early in the morning, before sunrise. Melissa is asleep in bed. Suddenly, the sound of a bang comes from outside, it slowly wakes her up. She slowly sits up and looks around, disorientated and confused. Suddenly, the bang sounds again so Melissa looks at the exit to her tent, puzzled. She gets up and leaves her tent. She looks around the beach camp, but sees nothing. MELISSA: Hello? Anyone there? She then hears a sort of crying noise coming from behind her tent. She walks around to see who it is, when she gets around she sees Alex pacing around, frustrated, angry and upset. He keeps pulling his head and putting his hands over his face as he tries to stop himself crying. He then kicks a box, Melissa realises that Alex was making the banging sound. She approaches him. MELISSA: Hey, you okay? Alex wipes his watery eyes and takes a deep breath to stop himself being upset. ALEX: looking at Melissa I’m fine. MELISSA: Really? at the box Alex kicked I’m sure that box thinks different. Alex just looks at Melissa. MELISSA: Come on, tell me. What’s wrong? ALEX: upset It’s Abbie. MELISSA: Aww, she’ll be fine. It’s just a bump on the head. ALEX: No, not that. Yesterday when Charlotte brought her back... she called out for Mathew. MELISSA: So she called you the wrong name. smiling It happens; she wasn’t thinking straight, it doesn’t mean she doesn’t love you. ALEX: upset No, you don’t understand. Mathew was her boyfriend. Melissa pauses for a moment. MELISSA: Oh... She then waits a moment. MELISSA: reluctant I know it’s not my place and it’s totally inappropriate, but haven’t you only been out with the girl for four days? ALEX: upset I know. I keep telling myself that I shouldn’t be this upset, but I can’t help it... Truth is, it hasn’t just been four days... ever since I met her the night we crashed I’ve had a thing for her. And when I finally got the courage to ask her out, it was amazing! She was amazing, and I thought she was the one. But I guess it’s too good to be true, huh? Melissa looks sadly at Alex and then she walks towards him and hugs him. Later that morning Josh, William, Darien, James and Ellie are stood together at the tree line. JAMES: Ellie Absolutely not, you can’t come. ELLIE: Why not? There’s nothing to do around here, can’t I just come? JAMES: This isn’t a game Ellie, this is serious. There’s something in that jungle that kills people! JOSH: calmly James, maybe we should just let her come, she’ll be safe with us. JAMES: No, it’s too dangerous. It’s best if it’s just us four. We don’t want anyone getting hurt. Josh looks at Ellie and shrugs his shoulders, indicating there’s nothing he can do to make James change his mind. JAMES: We just need to get Olivia and get back. Ellie gives James an evil glare and then she heads back to camp in a strop. Josh then looks at James, Darien and William. JOSH: You ready? They all nod. JOSH: Let’s go then. The four men then head into the jungle to find Olivia. A little while later, at the beach camp, Charlotte is sat in Abbie’s tent as Abbie is laid on her bed, resting. ABBIE: quietly Have you seen Alex anywhere? He hasn’t come to see me once. CHARLOTTE: her head No, I don’t think so. But I think he’s upset. ABBIE: puzzled Upset? Why? CHARLOTTE: You don’t remember? You called him by the wrong name yesterday... He didn’t look happy. ABBIE: quietly W...what did I call him? CHARLOTTE: I dunno... Mathew I think. Abbie closes her eyes sadly and she pauses for a moment. ABBIE: mumbling Oh my God... Charlotte gives her an odd look. CHARLOTTE: What? ABBIE: Mathew... that’s my ex-boyfriends name. CHARLOTTE: awkwardly Oh... pause Does Alex know about him? ABBIE: Yeah... I told him that I was flying from Sydney with him... but we broke up on the plane. Abbie then drops her head down onto the ground and she sighs. ABBIE: sadly He’s never gonna forgive me! Later on, Josh, William, James and Darien are walking through the jungle. James stops and turns to the other three. JAMES: I think we’ll have a better chance at finding Olivia if we split up. JOSH: I dunno James; every time we do something like this something bad happens. JAMES: Well if we stay together in pairs, we should be fine... If me and Darien go west from here, you and Will can go east. We’ll meet up here in about two hours, okay? Josh looks at Will to see if he thinks it’s a good idea. WILLIAM: What other choice have we got? Josh nods at William and then turns back to James. JOSH: Okay, but we meet back here in exactly two hours! JAMES: Okay, see you then. James and Darien then head west of their position, and Josh and William head east to search for Olivia. A few minutes later, Josh and William are both walking alongside each other through the jungle. WILLIAM: So you and Charlotte, you’ve been pretty close since we got here. JOSH: Yeah, she’s a nice girl. WILLIAM: You like her? JOSH: chuckles What are you, twelve? William just glares at Josh. JOSH: I guess so... WILLIAM: Oh... she ever talk about me? JOSH: No, not really. Anyway, why are you asking me this? Do you like her? WILLIAM: nervous Don’t be ridiculous...of course I don’t. the subject Come on, we’re slowing down, we best pick up if we wanna find Olivia. Abigail is now out of bed and walking around the beach camp. She looks around the camp and sees Michelle stood, cutting some fruit in the kitchen area. She walks towards her. ABBIE: Hey, Michelle. MICHELLE: Hey, Abbie, how’re you feeling? ABBIE: Err, good thanks. Umm... have you seen Alex anywhere? MICHELLE: Erm, he’s out cutting some bamboo I think... in the jungle. Abbie smiles and Michelle. ABBIE: Thanks. Abbie then walks towards the jungle to find Alex. A few minutes later, she arrives at a small area of bamboo, inside is Alex, kicking down blades of bamboo. She approaches him. ABBIE: Hey... Alex looks at her, shocked. ALEX: Hey, you’re up. ABBIE: Yeah... I’m feeling a bit better now. Alex sort of smiles at her. ALEX: Good, that’s good. ABBIE: You didn’t come see me...? ALEX: scattered Oh, yeah, well, you know... I’ve been busy with stuff. Abbie looks down sadly. She then watches as Alex continues to kick down bamboo blades. ABBIE: What’re you doing? ALEX: I’m helping Ji, she’s making some sort of boat, raft, canoe... whatever. ABBIE: She is? I didn’t know... The two then look at each other awkwardly. ABBIE: bluntly I’m sorry okay. ALEX: Huh? ABBIE: For calling you Mathew... I’m sorry. But you have to know that it’s over between me and him... it’s over. He’s dead. I love you. ALEX: But if he weren’t dead... who would you be with? Me or him? Abigail pauses for a moment and looks at Alex sadly. ABBIE: quietly He’s dead... A while later, it’s starting to get dark. Josh and William are still walking together. They’re both awkwardly silent. However, Josh breaks the silence suddenly. JOSH: bluntly So how long have you liked her? WILLIAM: off guard What? JOSH: Charlotte, how long have you liked her? WILLIAM: What? I don’t like... JOSH: Will, I’m not a kid, I know you like her... Suddenly, William snaps and grabs Josh by the scruff of his t-shirt. WILLIAM: Don’t talk to me like you understand me! Because you don’t! Suddenly, there’s a rattle in the bushes. They both look over and see James and Darien emerge from the bushes. They see William holding the scruff of Josh’s t-shirt. DARIEN: You okay? William angrily releases Josh and then huffs angrily. Josh wipes the front of his t-shirt clean, whilst glaring at William. JOSH: confused What’re you doing back... DARIEN: We got to a really dense part of jungle, so we headed back to catch up with you two. JOSH: Find anything? JAMES: No... you? Josh shakes his head. The four then stand in silence. JOSH: We should head back now before it gets late. We can search again tomorrow. JAMES: Yeah, sure. The four then start to head back to camp together. However, when they start to walk back together, they hear a coughing sound in the distance. They all stop in fear. WILLIAM: What the hell was that?! JOSH: Shush! They all then turn around to the direction of the sound and they see some bushes rustling. As the bushes rustle quicker and quicker, James draws out the knife which he has in his pocket. Suddenly, a figure emerges from the bushes carrying another person. Josh, James, William and Darien look at them with astonishment. It’s Olivia being carried by Mathew Newfield, Abigail’s ex-boyfriend. JOSH: Olivia? MATHEW: tried, exhausted, starved, weak Are you survivors of Oceanic Flight 815? The next day, Blaine and Heather are in the white room again. They’re both pacing around impatiently. BLAINE: When the hell are Robert and Peter gonna let us out....? HEATHER: They’re like four hours late... they’ve never missed our hourly releases. They promised that every hour they’d let us stay out for ten minutes! When I get a hold of them, I’ll let them know how I feel or going against their deal! Blaine then looks through the small, thin window that’s on the main door. It looks into the computer room with large tanks in it which is hidden behind the large metal doors. BLAINE: I haven’t seen them go into that room for about... half a day... they’re usually always in there. Heather goes to the door and looks through the window too. She then tries to open the door, but it’s locked from the other side. HEATHER: It’s still locked. Blaine gently shoves Heather to the side and then he starts kicking the door. He kicks it eight times and then finally, it opens. They enter the computer/tank room and start to search around in desks and files. They then walk through the two large metal doors into the main living area. BLAINE: Robert?! Peter?! HEATHER: Peter?! They then realise that Robert and Peter aren’t in the station. They both then proceed to the bedroom to look for them there, but they’re not there. BLAINE: Where the hell are they? Heather then starts to look through the wardrobes and dressers. HEATHER: You might want to look at this... Blaine walks over and looks into the wardrobe and sees it’s empty. They both then look at each other with confusion. HEATHER: They’re gone? Starring Blaine Barnes Anya Carne Heather Collins James Dorrit William Hall Josh Jackson Ji-Yun Jeong Melissa Lee Michelle McWilliams Abigail Munson Alex Parkinson Charlotte Robinson Darien Smith Olivia Taylor Samantha Walker Guest Stars Ellie Donoghue Mathew Newfield Category:Transcripts